Blood Prison Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Trial Ventus woke up in a court room. He was chained to a iron chair by chains. He looked around and saw the wizards that cornered him. He also looked up and saw the black and red sky. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the podium in front of him. A large, fat man sat down, a folder in his hands. He laid the folder down and read through the papers. “Ventus Cross Hollow. Born 2009 at Godric’s Hollow. Son of deceased Terra Volt Hollow and Aqua Flare Hollow….Well your in a heap of trouble, my boy.” The judge said. Ventus looked around at the room. More judges had entered the room. He was confused. “What’s going on? What did I¾”“''Silencio!!”A blue bolt struck Ventus before he could finish. He was then shut quiet. He looked and saw a wizard standing behind him, his wand drawn. The judge nodded. “I think we all know why you’re here today, Mr. Hollow.” The judge said. Ventus shook his head. The judge rolled his eyes and sighed. “You’re here today for the following: The Murder of Vincent Ocato Black, Harry Potter, Ginerva Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco and Scorpius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, murder of many ministry officails, and assault on Mistress of Magic, Carissa Lestrange.” The judge said. Ventus was then freed of the silencing spell. “I…what? I murdered Vincent?Are…are you serious?I was just talking to him¾” “Maybe in your mind you were but in actuality, he is dead and by your wand. Well…it isn’t your wand anymore.”The judge said. “Actually sir, we never were able to find his wand. When we found him, he was empty handed. He was how you see him now.” The wizard said. The judge gave a curious look at Ventus, studying him. “Well that still doesn’t change anything. Your still a criminal, Mr. Hollow.” “But I’m not! I didn’t do those things you said I did! I swear it!” Ventus said. “Wrong!!We have proof you were there!!That wizard that stands behind you was one of your intended victims or have you forgotten that too?!!” The judge said. “What your saying doesn’t make sense!!How could me, a 16 year old boy who decided not to go back to Hogwarts, murder all these people?!” Ventus said. Suddenly silence fell upon the room. The judge looked around at everyone. Everyone was confused. “Mr. Hollow, clearly your lying. Your were born 2009.” The judge said. “And?!” “That was over 100 years ago!! Your 113 years old!!”The judge said. Ventus became quiet. He knew he wasn’t 133 years old. He knew he didn’t murder all those people. It was impossible. He looked around at the room. Everyone stared at him. “And as far as Hogwarts goes, you, and I do mean YOU, destroyed it when you attempted to attack Carissa Lestrange!!You then moved to attack the Ministry and nearly killed everyone!!You then dueled Ginerva and Harry Potter and killed them both!!”The judge said. Ventus kept shaking his head in disbelief. “You then proceeded to the Malfoy Family Manor!!Unfortunatly we got there too late!!When we did, you had already murdered the whole family!!You then attacked Muggle Civilizations!!You murder thousands of people!! When Vincent Black tried to stop you, you cut him down in the streets!!”The judge said. “No!!!No, your lying!!I never did any of that!!Do I look like I’m 113 years old?!How could I possibly hide that age?!” Ventus retaliated. “Well you and your Magic Mastery skills, you probably tried to hide that age!!But your time ran out and now you’re here,standing trial!!”The judge said. “But¾” Ventus Cross Hollow!!You are hereby stripped of all magical rights!!Your sentence shall be held at End Of The World and it is to be active immediately!!” The judge said. The wizard then walked up and held his wand to his left eye. He suddenly felt a burning on his face. He screamed in pain and tried to move his head away.The wizard grabbed his head and held it there.It seemed endless.He could fell the red,warm,sticky lipuid run down his face.Blood. It then finally stopped. “''Stupefy!!”A blue light struck him in his face and he was knocked out. He was still able to see something. A man picked him up.His eyes closed and he was now in a black jacket with black pants and black shos.His eye then closed.